Magica DeSpell's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Florian and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's fourteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Magica DeSpell's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For fourteen years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Magica began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Fourteen years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Magica, "Fourteen years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of weasels, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Magica. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said Smart Guy. "Yeah, yeah!" said Greasy. "Oh, yes indeed!" said Wheezy. "We sure did!" Psycho chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Magica. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said Smart Guy. "Cradle?" said a confused Magica. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said Smart Guy. "CRADLE?!" Magica exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Poe with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" Poe cawed in response while being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Magica, as the weasels nodded in agreement. Magica began laughing nonstop. Smart Guy started to laugh, as well. And then all of the weasels began laughing along with Magica. Then Magica abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" Smart Guy then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Magica. Then all of the weasels began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Magica. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every weasel began to flee. Magica then used her scepter to lift Psycho up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw Psycho to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Poe alone in the chamber. By now, Magica was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Magica, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Poe, and he came flying to her. Magica held her hand out, and Poe perched onto it as Magica brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope," she told him. "Circle far and wide. Search for a human girl of fourteen with hair of sunshine gold and eyes blue as the gleaming sapphires. Go! And do not fail me!" And with that, Poe flew out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs